Sueles dejarme sólo
by Voiceless Sounds
Summary: Nunca supe con exactitud qué esperabas de mí. Qué esperabas que hiciera con mis sentimientos, conmigo mismo. Maka, ¿qué esperabas de mí? Maka, ¿qué voy a hacer ahora?


Nunca supe con exactitud qué esperabas de mí. Qué esperabas que hiciera con mis sentimientos, conmigo mismo. Maka, ¿qué esperabas de mí? Maka, ¿qué voy a hacer ahora?

La locura nos dominaba, nos llenaba, nos fortalecía. Nos hacía sentir vivos. Sólo éramos un arma y su técnico. Me lo repetía, me lo repetía al menos mil veces por día. Yo no sentía nada por ti. No sentía nada por nadie. Lo único que me movía eran ésos pequeños encuentros con aquél ser endemoniado enfundado en un traje. Ésos encuentros furtivos conmigo mismo, con mi propio centro. Con mi locura, ésa locura que pensaba que podía contener. _Que equivocado resultaba estar._

Lo notaste. Claro que lo notaste, sabías las consecuencias que traía consigo ésa profunda herida que Crona me había infringido. Estabas allí. Y yo estuve allí para protegerte.

Aquella sangre negra y espesa recorría mi cuerpo, mi mente. Yo no… No quise hacerte esto, Maka. Pero no te apartabas de mi lado, a pesar de todo. Lentamente, empecé a perder mi voluntad, empecé a perder lo que yo creía que era. Mis dedos rozaban pocas veces la tortura que me resultaba la lucidez, pocas veces rozaban ésa laguna que me separa de todo, ésa laguna que me separaba de ti. Sin embargo, tocaba mucho el piano. Tocaba cuando tu alma se atrevía a fundirse con la mía, cuando me solicitaba mi poder, que en realidad no era mío. Un poder inexplicable, un poder aterrador. Y sin embargo, tan fácil de alcanzar. Un poder que nunca supe dominar, Maka. _Y en ése punto fue dónde te fallé._

Ciegamente confiaste en mi. ¿Por qué no habrías de hacerlo? Y yo, también ciego, fui el que te condujo por los intrincados y estrechos pasillos de mi conciencia. Muchas veces hasta yo mismo olvidaba el camino, o me topaba con una pared que nos impedía continuar. Sin embargo, me seguías. Me seguías sin criticar mis acciones, sin cuestionarme nada. Mirando hacia atrás, ahora puedo afirmar que la taciturnidad que mostrabas debería de haberme resultado desconcertante. Pero claro que no me resultó desconcertante en ése momento. Por supuesto que no. Estaba ciego, ¿entiendes?

Ciego de locura.

Cuando empujé la pesada puerta de madera, una sonrisa retorcida se dibujaba en mis labios. Recuerdo bien ésa sonrisa. Es la que el espejo me devuelve, aún hoy. La música me resultaba ensordecedora, las notas me golpeaban el pecho como si tuvieran fuerza propia, alegrándose por mi llegada.

Entonces, fue cuando tiré de tu mano, invitándote a entrar. Habíamos hecho un largo camino, así que quería que te pusieras cómoda y te sintieras tan a gusto como yo lo estaba. La puerta se cerró detrás de ti, y volteaste a verla con el ceño fruncido. (_Ahora no puedes escapar)._

Así, empecé a bailar contigo. Tu cabeza recostada en mi hombro, tu aliente cálido sobre la piel de mi cuello. No decías nada. (_Sácala de aquí)._ El ritmo se volvió más rápido, imposible de seguir con el cuerpo. Levantaste la mirada y la posaste sobre la mía. Una mirada llena de agonía, una mirada desesperada. _(SOUL, SÁCALA DE AQUÍ)_ La puerta seguía firmemente cerrada.

Y por primera vez, titubee. Viéndote, observándote, titubee. Tu presencia era ahora la que me llenaba de fortaleza, tu presencia era lo único que me importaba. Como antes, cuando podía ir y venir a través de la laguna que nos separaba, cuando interponía mi cuerpo delante del tuyo para protegerte. _Maka, Maka, Maka._ Cada una de nuestras memorias sacudían mi alma, cada fibra de mi cuerpo me pedía a gritos que recobrara la cordura.

Gritando y lanzando improperios intenté que aquella puerta se abriera, que te dejara en libertad. No me importaba que me dejaras atrás, siempre y cuando pudieras escapar. Escapar de mi, de mi cabeza. Los nudillos me sangraban, y la madera mostraba largos rasguños en aquellos lugares donde se había encontrado con mi desesperada furia. _Maka, Maka, Maka. _Apagados susurros se escapaban por entre tus pálidos labios. Las rodillas te temblaban, y el piano sonaba más fuerte, cada vez más fuerte. Más fuerte, más fuerte. No podía oir lo que intentabas decirme, no podía hacer más que sujetarte contra mi cuerpo para no dejarte caer.

Cuando la ligera presión que ejercía tu puño cerrado sobre mi camisa cedió, la música se interrumpió abruptamente. La claridad me llenó por unos breves instantes, una claridad que era incluso peor que aquél estado de locura permanente. Una claridad que rasgó mi garganta con un grito de angustia y llenó mis ojos con lágrimas incontrolables.

**Yo te mate, ¿no es cierto?~**

No pudiste soportarlo. Yo tampoco puedo hacerlo. Pero él no me deja morir. Ahora, soy su herramienta. Su vía de escape. Y honestamente, ya no me importa.

Yo tocaba el piano para ti. _Aún lo hago_. Tanto que el frenesí llena cada fibra de mi cuerpo, tanto que ya no soy yo mismo.


End file.
